Queen fanfcition- You take my breath away
by KerenQueenFanFictions
Summary: Titel:You take my breath away Summary: a 17 year-old queenie meet the band, and well, love is in the air :3 I want to be her so badly... (sorry for my creepy english, i am from israel and my english is really bad) Pairing:Freddie and a fan, maybe i'll do a Joger or Maylor or Breaky or something like that :3 Rating: Probably pg-13. Disclaimer: I don't own Queen (i wish i was!)
1. Chapter 1

Queen Fan fiction- You take my breath away- chapter one- It's so hard to believe this is happening to me  
It was September , 1976, Emma, a 17 year-old teenager, a fan of Queen, sat on her bed, staring at the posters on her walls. The thought they will perform in her town, made her feel so excited because she totally loved this band, especially Freddie Mercury.  
When Emma's Dad, Erik, entered the room, Emma still stared at the posters.  
-"Emma, I have some good news for you," said Erik.  
- "yes daddy?"  
-"As you know, I work in a recording studio"  
Emma turned around to her dad  
-"and Queen are recording in my studio!"  
Emma's eyes became as big as baby eyes, with tears of excitement.  
-"…oh my god!, can I please come with you daddy? Please please pleeease?"  
-" Sure sweetie"  
-"oh my… thank you so much daddy!", she said as she get up from her bed and ran to give her father a hug.  
-"Now, go to sleep, they are coming tomorrow at 16:00. Good night" her father said with a smile, he was so happy to see his daughter excited like that.  
-"Good night daddy"  
Emma could not sleep, all night she thought about meeting the band, see them face to face for the first time.  
The next day, she woke up at 05:00 to get ready, she wore a blue dress and flat shoes.  
It was 06:00, her parents woke up and surprised to see their daughter awake in this hour, "Good morning sweetie", said her mother.  
-"Good morning"  
-"What a meet with a band can make", Said her mother jokily  
They both laughed while going down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Emma walked in circles in her room, "Hello Freddie" she said in front of the mirror, 'no… what about "Hi"? no, too short…'  
-"Emma! Come here! Breakfast is ready sweetie", her mother called her.  
-"Ok mom" she said while going down the stairs.

-One hour later-  
It was already 13:00, Emma and her dad watched news, a short video from Queen last tour appeared, "I will see them!" thought Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
It was almost 16:00 and Emma and her dad drove to the recording studio.  
-"Well, are you excited?" her dad asked  
-"yeah" She said with a nervous smile on her face.  
-"it will be OK, sweetie"  
Her dad parked his car in front of the studio.  
He opened the door. "Ladies first" he laughed jokily. She was too nervous to laugh, so she tried to smile.  
-"Don't be that nervous, sweetie, it's going to be fine, don't worry" her dad tried to relax her, but it didn't went off so well.  
As they entered the studio, they saw all of the equipment. 'Wow' was the only word in her mind.  
They waited about ten minutes, and then she heard the door opened. 'They are really here, God!' thought.  
Her dad went to greet them.  
-"Hello", said a familiar voice to her dad.  
They walked into the room.  
-"OK guys, meet my daughter, Emma, she is a big fan"  
Her heartbeat got faster, a nervous smile on her face.  
-"hi Emma, great to see you" Freddie said.  
-"hi guys" was all she could say  
-"How are you?" Brian asked  
-"I am fine, thank you", she said, "I am so excited to see you, oh my god!"  
They smiled at her.  
-"Thank you" Freddie said.  
'He is talking to me' she thought, 'Freddie Mercury is talking -to me!'  
-"are you coming to the concert?" Freddie asked  
-"Yeah, sure, I have a VIP ticket" she said, still excited.  
-"Do you want coffee guys?" asked her dad  
-"Yes, that would be great, thank you" they said.  
Emma enjoyed every moment while they recorded, hearing them, the jokes behind the scenes.  
After Freddie finished recording some songs, he talked with Emma.  
-"So… what do you say?"  
-"it's amazing, I love your voice"  
-"Oh, stop it, you will make me blush, darling," he said jokily, they both laughed.  
'He called me "darling"…!' she thought.  
They talked about an hour while they walked around the studio, it felt like a dream.  
-"You know, on Tuesday we will be here again, do you want to help us?"  
-"Yeah, sure, I'd love to" she said  
-"Great"  
-Two hours later-  
-"Well, it was really nice to meet you both, and we will come back in Tuesday." Brian Said.  
-"thank you for coming, if you need something, just call me" said her dad.  
-"See you guys" she said  
-"Goodbye Emma, darling" Freddie said, with a smile on his face, but it wasn't the same smile as before, it was different.  
-"Bye" the band members said and went to the parking lot.  
-"What was that smile?" Roger asked Freddie  
-"What smile, dear?"  
-"That smile is not your regular smile, are you sure everything is fine?"  
-"Yes, even more then fine" Freddie answered.

That's it for this week  
Next week i'll upload chpters 3+4  
FB pages/Queen-fanfictions/185917154924789?ref=hl#!/pages/Queen-fanfictions/185917154924789


End file.
